


【萨莫】洛丽塔 05

by yanrui



Category: Mozart l'Opera Rock
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 03:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14845142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanrui/pseuds/yanrui
Summary: 真·洛丽塔，少量性幻想及童车描写。时间半架空，近现代大繁荣时期。30岁出头萨列里 x 十四岁莫扎特第一人称，中篇，可能长，HE，无对家人刻意抹黑及死亡情节。





	【萨莫】洛丽塔 05

** **Part.0** ** ** **9** **

      我们的第三次长久的别离，横贯了整个干燥阴沉的冬季。

      在最初的三个吻里，我断送了自己最后的逃生机会。请原谅，我已经老了，这样啰啰嗦嗦地，孤独地为您讲述我可怜的心思：

      我不想他长大：他带上天然的特权，可以恶作剧，疯跑，被称为“小天才”从而得到更多谅解与宠爱。有纤瘦的身体和勃发的精力，有叹息般闪烁着光芒的金发与皮肤。他“爱”我只因一些微妙的“初次”和依靠，以及对掌心猎物的无赖与作弄。我希望他长大：当他长大之后，变成一个放浪、任性、神采飞扬的青年，褪去稚嫩的轮廓，长成古罗马雕像赋予的成熟骨架，他可以爱我，带着一种成熟的占有欲。虽然已经失却了作为男孩的奇特吸引力，但当我在人群中，我一眼骄傲地找到他，我的沃菲。

      在空置的房屋里，有时候我独自上楼梯，走过走廊，路过我的房间，最终停留在沃菲的门外。在充满音符和星星的涂鸦背后是他无人的、凌乱的小天地。我闭上眼睛，想象里面沉睡的男孩，我走进去抚摸他的眼睫，他的额头和鼻尖，亲吻他金色的发顶。然后他醒来，他会把腿抬起来作弄他可怜的玩具——小腿肚贴在我的脸颊上轻轻蹭着，膝盖骨隆起在侧面形成两个浅浅的膝窝，盛着我。

      “你这个恶劣的大人，瞧你对我做了什么？”他透过前额的金发笑起来。

      “抱歉，”我说，“他们都不是你，沃菲。”他不会听懂我的话，只会因为跳跃的思绪，很快注意别的去了。脑袋晃来晃去，哼着他粗俗俏皮的歌。但他的腿弯仍然在我肩上忘了放下，坦诚地向我展露自己。

      我的沃菲。

      开春时我收到了来自列奥波德的信，委托我寄些东西过去，里面夹着来自小男孩的明信片。

      “我本来发誓再也不要跟你说话了。”他用规矩了一些，但仍旧像音符般来回蹦跳的小字写着，“但如果你要来，给我带些糖。”

      我驾驶一辆普通的汽车，开始了无既定目的地，朝奇异的陌生行驶的旅程。车轮横穿电话线连接与无法连接的城界，在静谧中滑过光泽熠熠的黑色路面，吞掉白色的油漆线条。达彭特四处环游，为了追寻灵感，而我则沉浸在一个艺术家的梦境中，目不转睛地盯看鸽子灰色的云层以及与它融合的遥远多情的雾，或盯着远处的山脉，连绵着，拼着命——虽已伤痕累累却仍毫不驯服——从企图侵吞一切的开荒地里延伸出去。

      那张明信片放在我的文件包夹层里，有时候它会露出白白皱皱的一个角。当我和另外一些音乐家，还有名流们开“分享会”，他们会盯着那个纸角露出一副神秘的笑容说，“瞧，我们的萨列里大师藏着什么？”然后从自己的皮包夹层里抽出情妇的照片，那些女人千姿百态，有趣的是，我一眼就看到了在某张照片里活泼笑着的玛丽，她把自己打扮成小女孩的样子，怪异却奇特地混在一群年轻姑娘当中。

      由此我再次收到她的电话，但当时我恰巧出门去了，不在酒店。等到回拨（谢天谢地她还没有开溜），她在电话里一边喘息，一边用凌乱的语法和奇异的指代抽空对我说，“我之前……啊亲爱的，papa……嗯……在‘混乱音符都市’的夜里碰到了你的小害虫。”

      我知道她指的是哪儿。

      因为隐忧，我很快结束了身边事物回到那幢房子。打算写信探问的时候，邻居麦基太太送来一封列奥波德的信，是之前邮递员放在那儿请求转交的。

      开始只是正常的问候以及符合我猜测的叙事，列奥波德感谢我独自守在房子中看家，并说沃菲已经跟随他的一位友人出去，应邀进行今年开始第一次小音乐巡演。我知道，他的积蓄用以供养这家人已经有些吃不消，沃菲的演出费以及由知名度吸引来的那些财富，是这个自尊心极强的中年男人不得不接受的东西。即使无比担忧自己的儿子，也依然满心复杂地放他离开了。

      在最后，两三个墨点的后面，“安娜去世了。”列奥波德写着，下面落款的日期是一周前。

      太阳依然圆圆地斜在屋角，我觉得有些焦躁，将信纸折起来扭头去看正四处张望房间所有陈设，无聊而高壮的麦基太太，“也许是个不怎么好的玩笑，莫扎特先生说……”

      “啊，是安娜·玛利亚死了！”她粗着嗓子喊。

 

* * *

 

** **Part.** ** ** **10** **

      在麦基太太，那封信，以及我后来对沃菲的询问，自己的观察中，我逐渐还原了那段时间的事情真相。

      带男孩出远门的那个家伙（原谅我这样不客气的称呼），虽然平日里看着是个老实的普通人，我们知道，有些所谓普通人只在特定情况下原形毕露。他是个酒鬼，有点市侩的贪婪和虚荣心。当他和沃菲到达目的地，就直接把这个“矮小的麻烦精”丢给了茫然的主办方——自己带着列奥波德的资助花天酒地去了。

      他以为挥舞拳头和威胁能让小男孩闭口不言，但明显小天才毫不在意并且聪明的多。不仅成功地凭借花言巧语让自己站稳脚跟，还在夜晚好奇地跟踪这位满身酒臭，高大昏沉的男人游走在灯红酒绿的大街小巷。

      当白天令人惊叹的演奏落下帷幕之后，我的沃菲躲在一家旅店堆放杂物的小阁楼，按照他的话来说，和那位聒噪势利的老板娘的女儿——相爱了。

      从那位迷人，大胆，深知自己性感之处的少女身上，他身在成年人的欲望洪流之中，清楚直接地感受到年轻人赤裸的秘密，并几乎沉沦以致偷尝禁果。正于这对稚嫩的情侣接吻的同时，我开着汽车驶过这座城市郊区毗邻墓园的干燥街道，车轮碾过被邮递员不知该送往何处，丢在地上的报丧信碎片，沉缓地掀起上升的烟尘。

      让我们把故事拉回来，继续说到我和沃菲的归途。

      在副驾驶前面的小格子里有一瓶花花绿绿的什锦糖，他出神地望着透明的玻璃，用修建整齐的，被钢琴键磨平滑的指甲敲打它。公路两边，斑驳的阳光，压平了的纸杯，果皮核和冰激淋木棍弃置一地，仿白花似的卫生纸碎片隐理在受风摧残而凋蔽的花芽之中。

      “我们要先回家去，然后你爸爸随后会和南内尔她们一起回来。”我通知他。

      他甜甜地笑起来说，“那我现在是不是在和你私奔？”

      他把鞋子脱掉，盘腿坐在铺了编织垫的靠椅上。太阳透过车窗的金白色的光芒，将温暖、象剥了皮的桃肉的颜色全洒在狭窄的车内空间，他对着我的那半侧脸颊，纤细的手肘以及膝盖，都在我眼角的视线范围内泛起光泽。

      “列奥波德联系不到你，而你在外面像个小疯子。你不是个好孩子，沃菲。”

      “我本来就不是好孩子！”他突然异常生气，朝我直起身大叫起来。但很快又自己冷静，“但是没关系。”他把手撑在我腿上，凑过来在我耳边悄悄说，“反正你就是这么个恶劣的大人，你根本不爱我，阿洛和玛丽她们爱我的多……”

      头顶上又是薄云聚集融汇，公路在前方微微闪烁，后进又是一片山界，黄褐色渐趋蓝色，蓝色渐趋幻想色。行驶的司机和乘客们都没有注意到在这辆普通汽车中发生的秘事。远处的金属指示牌受到路面强光反射，如海市蜃楼般变幻着形态，横切人类一切交通法规。

      他百无聊赖，一边去看路上枯黄带点鲜绿的面貌，一边头也不回地伸出左手，指尖在我的喉结和下巴上摸索。而我正襟危坐着。

      “为什么我们要先回家？爸爸妈妈，还有姐姐还在那个海岸吗？”

      “是的，小先生。”

      “为什么我们不能先给妈妈打个电话？”

      “因为不能。”

      “为什么？”

      “沃菲，安娜夫人死了。”

      他愣了好半天，似乎终于认真把这句话在脑子里念了一遍，反映过来我的指向，就突然神经质地、灵巧地将身体塞过座椅顶部和车盖的空隙，钻去后座了。

      “等一下，先生。”他将手掌按在我的两颊，制止了我扭头的动作，疏离而傲慢地命令，“我需要一点时间，这会儿请不要看我。谢谢您，先生。”

 

* * *

 

** **Part.** ** ** **11** **

      在列奥波德带着安娜夫人的灵柩回来之前，我们在熟悉的房屋中独处了两天。

      他坐在钢琴前不停的弹些乱七八糟的调子，小腿一踢一摆。但怎么弹都有点嘲讽的并不算难听，记下来也许能算些作品。最后他站起来，面无表情地砸了下琴键。

      “停下，沃菲。”我警告他，“如果你继续这样，我会惩罚你。”

      “是吗。”他说。“谁管我？”

      于是我把他抓在腿面上，男孩柔软的小腹右侧硌着我的膝盖，因为不舒服拼命挣扎。我按着他的肩膀，手背被他毛茸茸的发尾磨蹭个不停，另一只手高高扬起，“啪”一声，落在他的屁股上。

      “你这个混蛋！”他尖叫，终于哭了起来。

      我再次打了一巴掌。

      他咬着嘴唇扭头，用泛红的湿润眼睛恨恨地瞪我。牙齿健康而整齐，在柔软的下唇压出泛白的印子。衬衫领口因为剧烈的挣动歪散了，露出隐没在衣料下的颈部线条，和一边消瘦的锁骨。而他的吊带裤同样因为小主人在我腿上的乱蹭朝着腰际绷紧，将他可怜的，细嫩的，可能因为我刚刚的惩罚而红肿的屁股轮廓显露出来。

      “你可以大声地哭，哭出来也的确会好很多。”我说，“但你并不是不知道自己为什么受罚，沃菲。”

      很多形容词——聪明、狡猾、敏感、脆弱，却又恶意的、固执的小男孩的头脑。

      接下来整整一个下午他不肯和我说话，晚饭后他光着脚闷头在沙发上来回走，因为被我打疼了不肯穿裤子，只有一条三角裤在他的大T恤睡衣下不时露出一点边角。我坐在一边弹钢琴，他偶尔踩着某个重音的节拍，在沙发弹簧作用下把自己弹起来——“嘣”。

      我置之不理，最后他用自己的膝盖抵着地毯，灵活地，轻快地挪行到我脚边，然后温顺地伏在我膝上。我意识到这会是他恶意的报复手段，但并不在意他混乱中的任性作为。

      只是很明显，我低估了这个小害虫的破坏力。

      “你做过这个吗？”他说着，用指尖玩弄我的皮带扣和拉链，来回“吱吱”地拉动着。我警告地看了他一眼，但他将头埋了下去，探出舌尖在我欲望最后的阻隔上舔了一小块湿痕。

      “我要弹奏你，或者你弹奏我。”他说，“好，我们就从这儿开始吧。”

      天真和诡计、可爱和粗鄙、蓝色愠怒和玫瑰色欢笑的结合体，我不会再叙述更多让您心中对我的沃菲的形象产生多余的扭曲。他的技巧堪称笨拙，只可能是在“观摩”和“享受”后的有样学样。但同时我无法自控地按住他的脑袋，金色的短发像是不服输的小苗从我指缝中钻出一些，他低着头，只在脖颈侧的衣领下透出隐秘而沉默的阴影，柔软的身躯折起来，从我的大腿到脚面，全部紧密地贴合着。

      “你这个禽兽，”最后他看了我一眼，低声说。“瞧你对我做了什么？”

      我伏在琴键上，按着额头喘了几口气，轻轻把他踢开。

      “去拿些糖，和药油。”我嘱咐着，“我把你打疼了，我会给你上药，我保证不会再弄疼你。你可以多吃些甜的，只要你冷静下来，沃菲。”

      列奥波德回来后，我们参加了葬礼。谁也没料到本来已经看着健康起来的安娜夫人，会因为开春一场伤寒就永远的闭上眼睛。妻子离去几乎击倒了他，他病了，也不太多见自己的儿子，南内尔在照顾他。墙上挂的大钟数着时间，这所房子从昏红——明亮——昏暗——乌黑，再循环到昏红去。

      沃菲挥霍着自己的天分和声望，不停谱曲然后卖给一些上门求购的人，不管那些人他是否喜欢，或者用他的作品干些什么勾当。

      我问他是否需要我的帮助，比如借由我的推荐信，到一些名流音乐家身边去，或者进入大乐团。

      那是个漆黑、温热的夜，在草坪正对的那扇窗户所能瞭望到最远的地方，不时有车驶过，红红的尾灯渐渐远去，白亮的头灯渐渐逼近。

      “你是说，”他疑惑的看着我，“即使我不再对你笑，不吻你，不做些‘什么’，你也会答应我的要求吗？”

      “是的，永远。”我说，“但现在我给你一个机会，这里离大门只有几十步，离最近发出一列火车只有一小时零三分钟，如果你愿意，走过这几十步出去，我会为你付出一切，我们到更大的世界去。”

      他挑起眉头，似乎不能理解，但很快他将手里的乐谱折成一团，再缓缓拆开，厌烦地扔到远处的纸篓中去。——“啪”，没砸中。

      我知道我的样子不太好，也许依旧沉稳庄重，可总归看起来会多了点什么东西的，他可能以为我疯了。

      “回答我，”我说，“回答我吧，沃菲。”

      “我不知道。”他眨着眼睛，那副诱惑我的、稚嫩无辜的面貌，泛起了红，又最终淋上湿润的色泽，我意识到那是汗水或泪光。

      “亲爱的安东。”他的声音很小，几乎是在叹息。

      这是我第一次听他这样叫我。


End file.
